


Muscle Memory

by fairysoul9899



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysoul9899/pseuds/fairysoul9899
Summary: DANCE AU: Mari is challenged to make a dance within a week and has this whole other thing to do as Ladybug will she be up to the task, and will her handsome parter notice her, or choose his other partner? Spoiler, yes. Plus muscle memory is a crazy thing





	Muscle Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time posting on this site I usually just post on ff.net but i figured it wouldn't hurt to post this one-shot on here

"1,2,3 1,2,3 Come on girls keep it up. This has to be ready for Saturday." Madame Bustier called to her students from the back of the room.

"I know this is the Mistake Waltz, but keep that leg straight Chloe, Alya softer hands this isn't a boxing match, Sabrina head up, good form Marinette, but you're a fourth of a count off."

Ok just breath you've been dancing for years ok get ready to spin. Marinette could feel herself covered in sweat as she moved with the music. Spin, jump, spin, jump, spin, jump, spin, jump, spin, jump.

The girls rushed to their ending poses and Julka 'struggled' but Rose forgot to make her mistake.

"Hold don't move...and...you're free. Ok Julka good ending but remember not to go with the fast tempo when the other girls break off, and Rose you were supposed to have the wrong arm placement at the end and slowly change it oh and class also remember class will not meet Monday enjoy your long weekend, and don't forget call next Saturday is 4:00."

"Great job Mari you killed it on that leap. You free tomorrow?" Alya asked as she took off her shoes on the floor.

"No sorry, but I still need to work on my spins and I need to see how I got off beat." And I have to rehearse with that stupid flirty cat.

"Oh come on all you do is dance you need a breather." Alya pleaded but Mari was giving her a face that said it would still be a no, "Ugh fine but what if after the recital we could go out and eat or something and who knows maybe I can get a certain boy to be there." She smiled as she stood up.

Why does that always works. "Fine I'll go but I have the thing to do later that evening so-"

"Great we can all go as a group, and you forget I'm in that thing too so I'll make sure both of us are there well before show time, but I'll text Nino and tell him about the food. Bye Girly." She waved as she walked with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're really going to that." Chloe said with her hand on her hips with Sabrina standing behind her with both of their bags.

"Why would it make a difference to you if I was going." She asked as she finally sat down to remove her shoes.

"I just think you would embarrass Madame. And we wouldn't want that would we. Ho Ho Ho." she laughed.

"How would I embarrass her by going to a charity event for funding the preforming arts departments?"

"You would find a way." And with a huff she left with Sabrina close behind carrying all of their stuff.

Madame came up to her with a worried smile, "Marinette before I leave I have a big favor to ask you."

"What is it Madame?" She stood up.

"I spoke with M. Agrest earlier and he and I thought it would be a good idea if we have a duet with our best dancers."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, who would they be?"

"That's the favor, I was wondering if you would like to work with Adrien and choreograph the performance."

Marinette was in the clouds as she thought of dancing with her crush but was brought down soon enough, "I would love to but I only have till Saturday don't I?"

"Yes but I know you two can make it work. You have a week plus a day." and with that she left.

She was the last one, and always was. Every day after rehearsal with Madame she would stay later to rehearse with Chat. The first time she asked her if she could stay later she had said no, but after asking every day for two weeks the no turned into, "Don't forget to lock up behind me."

She had a good thirty minutes before he would show, just enough time for her to change and put her makeup on.

Adrien was in his costume walking into the dance warehouse with his bag slung over his shoulder and his headphones in listening to Animal by The Cab, "LB you in here?" he called into the empty room taking out the headphones and sliding his bag to the wall.

Well I am early she may not be here yet, guess I can start stretching. He went to the ballet bars and put his foot on it and started to stretch.

He did this for about five or so minutes before Marinette came out of the locker room.

"Chat? you're early, you usually aren't here till 5:30."

"What can I say My Lady, I couldn't wait a second meow to see you." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes at him and walked to the radio and hooked her phone to it. "Alright since you're here so early let's cut the chit chat so we can practice."

"Was that a pun My Lady?" he said walking to his starting spot.

She sighed, "Cut the talking," the music started playing. The song was V-Pop by Lindsey Stirling.

"Ok you know what to do right?" she side eyed him with a small smirk.

"So little faith in me," He shook his head and started to dance. The beginning is just him having fun.

It started out at a moderate speed but is quickens as the violin plays; they danced from different sides.

They both spun side by side with Chat crouched in front of her "Do you really need to wip?"

"Yes, one, because it's fun, two, because it's a bit odd if I just say in this position if I don't."

Ladybug shook her head but they spun out and mirrored each other; then shortly after they started moving in slow motion, then suddenly broke away and it began to turn into a follow the leader.

"1,And,2,And,3,And! Come on LB you got this!" He encourages her by counting. Soon it just starts to flow for both of them.

Chat starts to match the violin as she matches the bassline then Chat goes behind her and they switch.

Unlike ballet they feel more free and less mechanical, despite sometimes looking more robotic than human when they breakdance.

The song ends with their final stance and pound it, and she now is once again drenched in sweat and they just lay on the floor to regain their breath.

"My Lady you ok?" he turned it head to look at her, he could never get over the sight of her, even when she was panting and covered in sweat. It actually caused a nice rose color to appear on his cheeks.

She turned to look at him "Yeah why?"

He can see her more clearly now there was a certain tiredness in her eyes like she was trying to do too much all at once. "You just seem off, like stressed I guess."

"I guess, Madame just told me I need to choreograph a duet for Saturday." She put an arm on her head as he turned back to the ceiling shading her eyes from the bright light.

"If anyone can do it it's you, you're like the best dancer I know." She's even better than Father, he can correct everyone but when he dances himself he can forget perfect form like every other person, but she's an angel.

"Thanks but still that's not a lot of time."

"You'll be purrfect as usual."

"Is it possible for you not to flirt?"

"Nah it's more pawssible for me to stop breathing."

"So you finally admit you flirt with me all the time." She smiled.

"Who said I ever denied it." He smiled, "Hey before the competition I'm going with a group to get a bite to eat and was wondering if you'd be free?"

"Actually I already have plans to eat before."

"Who are you going with?" He said quickly. Please don't say boyfriend, please don't say boyfriend.

"Some friends. Ugh why does everything have to be Saturday."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a recital for ballet, this charity event, and dance with this dude from the boys academy for the recital."

"Who?"

"Not telling."

"Why is he your crush or something?" please say no

"Not telling." She felt her face heat up but she could blame it on her exhaustion or her makeup running.

"So cruel, you're not even telling me who I'm up against." He joked.

"Come on let's try this again, we only have till 7:00." She changed the conversation as she got up and began the song again.

He jumped to his feet and they started again.

Mari snuck back into her room, and quickly rushed under her bed when she heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

"See I told you she was just asleep, Tom." She heard her mom say.

"But I was up here just a minute ago, and I didn't see her."

"She's just skinny and tends to lie flat, don't worry if she was ever out I would know, call it mother's intuition." She laughed quietly as Tom left.

"Marinette I hope you're awake to hear this, but I want an explanation, you can tell me when you're ready, but I want one." She whispered as she left.

Ok so me and Chat ended up staying until like ten or something when I said I would be back at eight...oops.

The next day Adrien was in a private lesson with his father.

"Adrien."

That's all his father had to say and he would immediately straighten out and point his toes. He had been practicing his spins into his leaps and to most of the dancing community he would nail it every time, but M. Agrest could always find some sort of minor flaw.

Adrien had started to get dizzy after a while and tripped, "Adrien."

"Can I please take a break I need my water." He asked very politely.

Gabriel looked at his watch, "Actually you need to schedule some rehearsals for the duet."

"Alright, so how do I contact them, since you haven't told me who it is?"

"I'll have Mme. Bustier contact you, but you're free for the rest of the day. Goodbye."

Once he left Adrien sat on the cool floor and heard his phone buzz.

Unknown- Hello Adrien this is Mme. Bustier. Your partner for the duet will be Marinette Dupain-Cheng, If you need a space to practice she is always asking to stay and practice so my studio is always open.

That was fast.

A- Thank you but i still need her number.

She texted back quickly and he put her number in his phone.

To Marinette- Hey this is Adrien

Mari was in her room searching for some music to play for the duet.

"Nope, no Tchaikovsky, no too sad, that's abuse to the piano, maybe violin? Ah here we go." She found First Light by Lindsey Stirling.

She had heard this song many times it would be perfect, she could picture the dance, all the movements and before she knew it she was dancing in her room telling a story.

She nearly screamed when her phone made a loud noise.

Unknown- Hey this is Adrien

This time she did scream. OMG what do I say Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! YOU NEED TO SAY SOMETHING!

To Adrien-Hithisismarinette

A- lol I would hope so but anyway Mme. just told me we were partners for the duet do you have any plans for tonight around 5?

AHHHHHHH

M-No. where should we rehearse?

A-She told me her studio was always open so her's?

M-Ok I have a copy of her key so see you then

Marinette was doing her usual stretching when she heard foot steps coming towards her. She looked in the mirror and saw Adrien which caused her to squeak and jump.

"H-Hi sorry you startled me." She felt her cheeks heating up.

"Oh, sorry, guess I should have knocked." He put his stuff next to her's and started to stretch along side her, he couldn't quite place it but he felt comfortable with her.

"So uh what are we going to be dancing to?"

"Oh right, have you heard of this violinist called Lindsey Stirling?"

"Yeah I really like her she's super talented, so what song?"

"Well, I didn't want something too slow so I think First Light would be ok but if you want a different song?"

"No, no I like the song do you have any choreography yet?"

"Some but not much like I'm thinking it starts with me and then you could come in matching the bassline and then some spins, but yeah that's all I got."

"So I'm guessing they told you yesterday too?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well can you show me what you got?"

"Umm yeah just let me play it." She walked to the speaker and plugged her phone in.

The music began and she lifted up to her toes and matched the pulse of the music. She raised her arms and did a small spin as the violin came in then she leaped at the tempo increace, and began to rapidly do multiple pirouettes then she stopped.

"T-that's about all I got for n-now."

"Wow."

"W-what?"

"That was really amazing, like your form was perfect and the height you got on the leap was just like some of the guys at the academy can't get that high."

"O-oh! Thank you, Mme works us really hard and I've been under her teachings for most of my life so thanks." She smiled.

"Ok so how do you want me to enter?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could do a tour en l'air and then me to go, I-I mean go to me, and like uh spin me up and uhh...yeah?"

He chuckled, "Sure no problem."

They began to rehearse and they kept adding and changing to make it perfect.

When they got a little more then half way they called it a day.

"Wow it's already 9 that went fast." Marinette said looking at her phone.

"Well time flies when you're having fun right?"

"Yeah, you had fun?" She said with her cheeks reddening.

"Of course I did you're pretty fun to hangout with. I got to go though so see ya at the next rehearsal."

"Y-Yeah see you then." She blushed as he left the building.

Adrien got home and went to his room.

He listened to the music for his dance with LB and began to practice.

It's strange how muscle memory works, his mind would wander and forget what move would be next but his body would be a step ahead of him.

Thank you leg for remembering that spin.

After he practiced the dance a few more times he worked on his solo which was not necessarily his normal style but he figured why not try. The song was Animal and basically he was dancing far more seductive than his normal Chat Noir sexyness, maybe too much...

He wondered if it was a good song for him to actually express himself to his lady.

He looked at the clock and saw it was well after midnight so he decided to go to bed, and as usual all he could think about was his Lady but his dream was a bit odd.

His Lady was there in her usual outfit but so was Marinette, they talked at the same time.

"You know sometimes your subconscious picks up on things before you do."

"Wha-" Then he began to fall.

He woke up late the next morning to a text from Nino forgetting the dream.

10 messages from Nino

N-Hey duda

N-Dude*

N-Boi wake up

N-hey

N-hey

N-heu

N-hey

N-hey

N-hey

N-hey

Adrien is not a morning person. He glared at his phone, but texted back

A-Yes good morrow what have you awoken me for...

N-Dude Alya just showed me something really weird

A-Do I want to know... He texted staring at his screen slightly worried that it would be a weird pic of something not so PG.

N-YES it has to do with LB and Chat Noir

A-ok what is it

Nino sent him a pic of Chat Noir next to a picture of himself, photoshopped, and pulling the same grin.

N-ok maybe not so much about LB buut i gotta know man

A-lol you think my father would let me do that

N-it would explain why he wears a mask

A-dude

N-I'm not hearing a no

A-you're not hearing a yes

N-Please tell me I swear on my headphones I won't tell a soul not even Alya.

A-Promise

N-YEs TeLL Me

A-Well guess I'll let this cat is out of the bag

N-Omg how did I not see this sooner all the bad puns make so much sense now.

A-Hey they aren't that bad!

N-yes they are but do you know how LB is

A-no she won't even tell me

N-Really but like you too are like so close

A-i know but she want's it to be kept a secret but i need to get ready dude

N- for what?

A- I'm dancing with Mari in the recital

At Nino's ten minutes earlier

Alya was at Nino's house having lunch.

"Nino look at this."

"Woah cool photoshop skills."

"Thanks but I need you to send this to Adrien."

"Why?"

"You boys are clueless, he looks exactly like Chat don't you see?" She reached over the table and shoved the phone in his face.

"Ok, ok stop the light burns!" They laughed as he texted his friend, with Alya looking over his shoulder.

One text convo later

"OH MY GOD YES YES YES THIS IS SO PERFECT! MY OTP!" she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Alya chill." He tried to grab her to get her to stop.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I WAS RIGHT I WAS RIGHT AND..." She suddenly stopped "..I CAN NOT BELIEVE SHE DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS DANCING WITH ADRIEN!"

"Alya calm d-"

"HOLD ON I GOTTA MAKE A PHONE CALL! THIS GURL!" She left storming out the door.

Nino got one more text from Adrien.

A- Since you know I have a favor to ask...

Nino shook his head deciding it was best for his girlfriend to just have a fit for now.

N- What up?

A- I'm doing a solo for the charity event so i am trying to make a dance that would help LB see what I feel for her and I don't think i chose the right song.

N- sure np just tell me where.

A- My house dad is auditioning for the beginners class tomorrow so be here at 2

N- Got it

Marinette was in her room once again working on the dances and squeaked when her phone started wildly vibrating.

"Hello?"

"GURL YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Marinette jumped at the sudden yelling.

"Alya calm down what did I do?"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT MY OWN BEST FRIEND WOULDN'T TELL ME?"

"T-tell you what?" What on Earth is she talking about

"YOU ARE DOING A DUET WITH ADRIEN AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED TO BE SPOON FED WHAT TO DO!" She could just see Alya grabbing her hair.

She put a hand to her forehead "Alya I think you're overreacting it's just a dance."

"JUst A DANCE MY ASS YOU ARE GOING TO BE DANCING WITH THE ADRIEN AGREST."

"Alya you are going to cause me to go deft."

"I AM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

After about five minutes Alya rushed up to her best friends room.

"I don't wanna know how many traffic laws I broke but tell me everything." She said slightly out of breath.

"There's not much to tell just that Madame paired us together."

"But what song what moves does he dip you how close do you two get? I. Need. Details." She grabbed her best friend's shoulders.

Marinette shook her head at how dramatic Alya was being, "The song is First Light we get kinda close I guess but there is definitely no dip."

"Ugh really that's it where's the romance?"

"Great question." She turned to head up to her room

"Oh it'll be ok I'm sure you too will be together once he really gets to know you." She followed

Marinette hummed in acknowledgement and went to sit at her desk.

"But anyway to change the subject how's it going with that lovely kitten of yours?" She asked in a playful tone.

"It's fine he's just as flirty as ever we have a few more rehearsals to go. I have one later tonight after I practice with Adrien."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Chat who you are." Alya stated obviously.

"Uhh, I've thought about it, he's a great friend but I'm worried that if I tell him he'll take it as a sign that I'm interested when I'm not."

"I think you should tell him, or at least get his number."

"What, why email's been working fine for us?"

"Trust me get his number." Alya said grabbing her shoulders, "And besides it's not like you have to hide your identity to keep people from dying." She added.

"Is there something you know that I don't? You only talk about superhero stuff when there's supposed to be a life lesson..."

"What no, what would make you think that?" She said obviously lying.

"You're acting weird." She said glancing at her arms still on her.

She pulled her arms away and put them behind her, "What nahh just who communicates with emails really."

"I'm not going to ask for his number, that will definitely give him the wrong signal."

"Ok then why not we make a deal, if I beat you in a dance battle you have to tell him."

"No, I'm not good with on the spot moves everything I do is thought out. You know that."

"Fiinne then tell him after the event he deserves to know just be frank with him, or say something like, 'I'll tell you who I am and you have to give up puns for a month."

"I'll think about it but I'm still unsure." Although not having to hear those stupid cat puns would be nice

"Alright, but one more thing, you two are so close, like closer than me and Nino are and that says something we're dating, but just trust me you will want him to be with you in your life."

"Alya." She said slightly annoyed "He is a friend and that's it, I don't want to ever lose that, trust me, but telling him is just weird."

"Marinette be honest with yourself if you never met Adrien you would have fallen for Chat."

"I don't know, maybe, but I got to get ready I have practice at 3."

Adrien was waiting outside the studio for Marinette.

"Hey, you're early right, I'm not l-late am I?"

"Oh, yeah no I'm a little early, figured we could start as soon as we got here."

"Ok, I know this maybe w-weird to ask seeing as it is o-our second rehearsal, but would y-you be ok if I filmed this?"

"That's fine would you mind sending me the video after?"

"S-sure no p-problem."

They began practicing after a short warmup.

"So uh," Adrian started, "what made you start dancing?" He said during a quick water break.

"Honestly when I saw the Nutcracker, I was maybe five and all the costumes and music just had me in a trance, and I've loved dancing ever since. You?" She was suddenly able to have a conversation without stuttering, she did fidget a lot and played with her hair ribbons, but no stuttering.

"Oh, well I was raised in it so dancing is really all I've ever known. But we should probably get back to practicing you know we only have three more days."

"Y-yeah let's get back to work."

They continue to practice and suddenly they lose themselves to the music and soon everything just fell into place and as the song slowed and quickened the just danced. The song was about to end and they both ended up in a sort of embrace and looking into eachother's eyes and as the note faded she bent back as he went forward.

...

They just added a dip.

...

They both noticed how close they got and pulled away blushing.

"Uhh yeah so I'll umm.." She had completely lost her ability to speak.

He found it kind of cute and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow," grabbing his things he walked to the doors, seeing it had become night.

"Hey do you want me to walk you home?"

"W-what?"

"Well it's dark and I just don't w-want anything to happen to you." Did I just stutter?

"Oh, umm it's fine I live at the bakery over there." She said pointing just down the street.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I've done this hundreds of times, I'm usually the last one to leave here and it gets dark."

Is it me or is this the exact same argument I had with Chat  
Is it me or is this the exact same argument I had with Ladybug

"Well alright, but if you ever want me to, I will."

"I-I will, night." I really want you to...

"Night." Sweet Purrincess..

At Adrian's

He walked to bed and sat there just thinking. All he could think of was Marinette which was unusual seeing as it wasn't LB. He started to feel butterflies when he saw her much like how he felt with Ladybug

Eventually he decided to text Nino.

A-Hey I need some advice.

N-Sure man what's up

A-I think I'm falling for Mari, she's super cute and clumsy, but also graceful she's a lot like LB idk man i need help

N-HOLY SHIT JUST TELL LB WHO YOU ARE JESUS CHRIST THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING FOR MEEEEEEEEE WHY IS SHE SO STUBBORN! oh this is alya btw i just stole his phone.

A-?

N- Sry dude but I'd have to agree with her if you tell LB who you are you may find a lot of problems will be solved

A-But she doesn't want me to tell her

N-Just be like "Hey I know you dont want to know but I'm Adrien and you don't have to tell me who you are but here" idk man

A-ok maybe I'll tell her after the competition

N-gl bro and see ya tomorrow

Next day at Adrien's

"Hey Dude!"

"Hey... why did you bring Alya?" He gave his friend a scary smile as he pointed to her.

"She's a girl and I thought her opinion would be nice." Shit am I in trouble?

"You told her didn't you..."

"No no I didn't say anything." he denied it waving his arms only to have Alya bump in and say, "I was looking over his phone."

He just sighed defeated and Adrien just shook his head, "Ok since you're both here I'll tell you the problem, so I had two songs to choose from but I ended up leaning towards one but I don't think it's quite right for her..."

He walked to his speaker and plugged in his phone, "Like this song is like way more of Chat's personna than the other but... I'll just show you."

It starts fairly innocent until he starts looking like he needs a pole to make it perfect and Alya and Nino's glasses start fogging up, and do not get them started on what he did during the mini guitar solo.

"Dude.."

"This little actual ray of sunshine just turned into Channing Tatum..."

"Wait which version you need to clarify that!" He turned to her with a horrified expression.

"The fact you need to ask should tell you." She whipped her head and snapped.

"Guys," Adrien interrupted, "Who is Channing Tatum?"

Nino hung his head as Alya stepped it, "He's an actor and dancer but there was one movie where...he well-"

"He was a stripper." Nino added bluntly.

"Ah ok so I take it it's not a good choice for LB."

"Not for confessing your love but if you just want to get in her pants then it's great." She stated.

Adrien felt his cheeks redden and shook his head.

"So what is the other song?"

"It's by the same band, it's called La La but Feelgud did a remix of it."

"Ok let's see that."

He started the song and started to dance and this was way more fun for him he did some fancy moonwalks and made it look like his heart was coming out of his chest and it was still a very Chat expression but he was much more playful till the drop where he did a flip, did some jumps, threw in a whip ,looked a lot like a k-pop boy, and his ending pose was him just standing but made a heart with his hands.

"Aww, now that's super cute, don't be afraid to throw in some winks to her." She teased.

He laughed and blushed ever so slightly, "Thanks so this one is ok?"

Nino answered, "YES! sorry didn't mean to shout and I get you were homeschooled with the internet at your full disposal but WHAT was going through your head to think dancing like A STRIPPER!?

"Look I had no idea that's what I looked like-"

"Adrien!" Nathalie shouted as she entered his room, "Why on earth are you kids screaming about strippers?"

All of them turned beet red.

This is going to be tricky to explain...

Friday- day before everything

"Alright so today we will be doing a run through of the show the lineup will be the kids groups ages 3-6, 7-9, and 10-12, then the beginning pointe classes, after that we have solos then, the male classes and female classes and we will end with the duet of Adrien and Marinette." said Gabriel in an uncaring strict voice.

Everything runs smoothly for the most part, a few kids forgot some steps and one just stared at her teacher. Marinette's class did well even though she felt Gabriel was giving her a death glare during her performance.

What am I doing wrong?

And after many hours of watching the other students it was finally time for a run through of the duet.

"You ready?" Adrien asks her while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah, as I'll ever be I g-guess."

"Oh Adrikins!" Chloe jumped in and wrapped her arms around him while somehow making Marinette trip, "I have no idea how this happened that you have to dance with such a filthy person, I mean look she loves dirt so much she's still lying in it, hohoho!"

He rips Chloe off of him and helps Mari back up, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks just landed on my wrist is all."

"You didn't hurt it did you?" He was full of concern and completely blocked out Chloe's ranting behind him. God he has gotten so annoying.

"N-no I think it's just going to bruise I'll be fine."

Without much thinking, and to shut Chloe up he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, "A kiss always makes everything better right?" and winked. That was way too much...

Chloe practically screamed and just stood there dumbfounded.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEHHHEHEHEHE WHATWHATWHATWHAT!

"Urm,uh eh I ughs sl" Marinette was a blushing mess.

He laughed a little, "What's the matter ca-"

"Mari, Adrien you're up!" Mme. stated

"Oh ok come on Mari." he grabbed her hand and led her the way to her spot.

When she heard the first note she was able to snap out of her daze.

She lifted and started to bend to the music and all of a sudden her body was in complete control and Adrien came in and they became one in the dance. They only had a week but it looked like they had been practicing for months.

Their dance now told a story of love and longing everyone could only watch in awe and were shocked by the beauty of it all.

Gabriel was even smiling watching them and noted the blended dance styles.

At the end of the dance they were now closer than ever in practice and did a slow beautiful dip as the last note faded away. He brought her back up and they just stood there waiting for a reaction.

And that's when Alya decided she just had to yell, "NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A DIP LOOK AT THAT BEAUTY WHOO!" in dead silence.

"Alya no need to be so loud," said Madame, "but yes that was beautiful dancing I'm so proud of you both."

"Yes, I must say that I could only catch a few minor flaws, Adrien, but seeing as they only had a week, it was adequate."

Mari and Adrien thanked everyone and bowed and left the stage.

At Marinette's

She was sitting on her bed thinking of the dance...and what happened before.

Her face kept reddening at the mere thought of him kissing just her hand to the point where she just grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"Why did he do that I don't get it whywhywhywhy!" Then she realized she forgot to tell someone who would throw a fit if she didn't.

M- ALYA!

The response was immediate.

AL-What?

M-ADRIEN KISSED MY HAND!

AL-OMG WHEN WHERE WHY TELL ME!

M-Ok so Chloe tripped me and I landed on my wrist and he came over and was all caring and stuff and the next thing I know HE KISSES MY HAND!

AL- IT'S A START BUT THIS BOI I SWEAR ON MY PHONE

M-what?

AL-BOTH OF YOU UGGHHHH i'm sorry but i need to chill and you need to get to that lovely cat of yours

M-ok?

She was very confused. She thought Alya would have wanted to talk for hours and would want every last detail down to how is lips felt on her hand, but if anything she just acted annoyed.

Nevertheless Marinette changed into her costume, grabbed her stuff and walked to the studio.

When she got there she saw Chat standing at the door.

"Oh Chat I'm sorry am I late?" She asked looking for her phone for the time.

"No don't worry about it I was actually hoping to have a short talk with you before we started."

"Ah ok sure, but let's get inside it's pretty cold out here."

They walk in and she can tell that Chat is stressed over something.

"So what's up you ok?" She asks setting everything down and sits on the floor.

He joins her, "Yeah I just need some advice and my other friends are acting super weird."

I can relate. "Ok so what is it?"

"So hypothetically what would you do if you fell for two different people," he turned from her face, suddenly embarrassed, but didn't stop talking, "Like they are really amazing people but you couldn't tell if you start to have feelings for the other because of constant rejection from the first or if it's actually real."

He looked back at her to see a very shocked expression but she says, "I don't know I guess I would try and figure out which one I knew best and liked being around more."

He laughed a little and shook his head, "Yeah the only problem is I love being around them both." He looked at the ground.

Thinking she could try to lighten the mood she said, "Oh~ little kitty has two girls fighting for him talk about a cat fight."

"No, frankly I think it's one sided for both. One can't say a single sentence without stuttering for the most part and the other just thinks I'm a flirt." He was now lying down on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"No no, it's fine, but if you have any advice that would be great." He turned his head to her.

"Ok...so I actually know a thing or two about one sided love, I do have a crush on someone else but he obviously doesn't know me as Lady Bug but as me, more or less, I've known the guy for years actually since I was five I saw him in a ballet show and I fell in love with dance and him the same day, but we actually met properly about three years ago."

"I know this is weird but this is actually making me feel a lot better, so tell me more." He shifted to lying on his stomach with his head propped on his hands.

"Well when we met I was pretty starstruck so I couldn't even get my name out properly and I still have this horrible stuttering problem around him. He's just so nice and caring about everyone, even when they can be the worst people on the planet."

"Wow you must really like this guy."

"Yeah I've got it pretty bad I know, but if you could see this boy dance he's perfect and not gonna lie he could 100% be a model."

He could see the stars in her eyes and she looked so amazing, he wished that that expression was for him.

"-and honestly if it wasn't for him I probably would have fallen for you but I'm rambling so tell me more about your girl."

wait what did she just say she could've liked me just stay cool

"Oh, I've known her for a while but I was always with this other girl, even though there is nothing between us, so I didn't really look at her, but recently we were paired for this dance and with all the practices and alone time with her I can't help but smile and no offence to your guy but my girl can probably jump over his head while he's in the air."

She laughed, "Sure but my boy can spin around the world and not get dizzy."

They sat and talked about this for hours and hours laughing at how hopeless they were.

"God what are we going to do?" She said as she giggled.

"No clue especially in my case cause, I still love you and have no clue what to do." he said not thinking.

"What did you say?" Actually not hearing him.

"I said," He suddenly realized what he said," I-I-I saidnothingnope nothing at all." He was getting very flustered and for all nine lives could not repeat what he had just said, so he quickly changed the subject.

"So are you going to do a solo?"

"Oh uh no. There just wasn't enough time for me to come up with something. Are you?"

"Yeah it was between two songs but some friends helped me pick out the right on truth be told I worked on both dances since I heard about the solo option and that I could dance with you and do that."

"Cool, honestly though I'm surprised you planned it out that far in advance."

"Well let's just say that this dance is really important to me..."

Day of everything

The recital went swimmingly and the group was out at a café. Adrien and Nino got there first and got everyone a booth, then Alya arrived carrying a small bookbag over her right shoulder.

"Hey guys, Adrien would you mind moving I would like to sit next to my boyfriend." She smiled as she nudged him with her bag.

"Oh uh of course." He moved across the table and sat next to the window, "So where's Marinette?"

"She had to drop something off at her house she should be here soon."

"H-Hey guys." She walked in and immediately saw Adrien.

"Speak of the devil," Alya said, "Hey nice timing there's a spot next to Adrien." She gestured pointing and smiling.

Alya why must you do this...

She set her bag down as she sat next to him.

A waiter came over with a small notepad and asked, "Hi, what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Coffee" they all said at the same time causing the waiter to laugh.

"Long night ahead I'm guessing, well four coffees coming up."

He left and Nino said to the group, "Long night does not even describe how late I'm going to be home."

"Same, if we're lucky I'll get home at midnight. What about you Mari, why do you need the coffee?" Adrien asked.

"Oh I-I'm going to the charity event t-tonight so I guess around the same time."

"Cool I didn't know you were going too."

"Y-Yeah I-I'll do anything to support the a-arts." She looked down at her lap. Why am I so shy ugh...

"I'm really glad you were able to go Adrien seeing how strict your dad is." Nino stated leaning back in the booth.

"Yeah, practically had to beg and promise to teach the little kids class, you remember he's not the best with tiny kids." Nino nodded in agreement grimacing at the memory of his four year old self being yelled at for doing his own dance.

Mari's phone got a text, "One sec it's from Mom" She quickly sent a reply but before she could put her phone down Alya reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

Alya just came up with an amazing plan, she was going to make sure these two got together if it was going to kill her.

"Hey Mari that reminds me I need to text my mom and it looks like my phone died can I borrow yours?"

Mari looked at her slightly confused, "Sure but I have no clue how it could've died with all your portable chargers."

"I know beats me but thanks." She took the phone and sent a quick text to her mom so she wasn't exactly lying but she went to Mari's songs and changed the name of a song also just to be safe she did a quick hack and now the song is going to change a little more than half way through.

I am a genius an evil genius.

Nino raised an eyebrow at her action.

She handed back the phone as the waiter came back with their coffees.

"Here you are, and are you ready to order?"

"I'd like an order of macrons please." Adrien chimed his body ready for the sugar kick.

"I'll have a chicken wrap and he'll have the house sandwich."

"Nice choice and for the other lady?"

"Oh I'll have a cheese croissant."

"Great I'll get those ready enjoy the coffee." He turned away and left them again.

"Wow none of you guys got anything sweet." Adrien stated rather shocked.

"Well me and Alya don't really have a sweet tooth." Nino stated with his arm wrapped around Alya.

Now Adriens jaw dropped. how can people not have a sweet tooth?

"Yeah" Alya agreed, "And Mari lives in a bakery so she's probably sick of all that sweet stuff."

Surprisingly Mari chimed in, "Actually I don't mind sweets, it's just too much sugar can give me a headache."

Alya smiled proudly at, one, she said something, two, she didn't stutter.

"Ok you're off the hook Mari," Adrien said then pointed a finger at the couple across them, "but you two how can you not like sweets?"

The group laughed and Adrien once again noticed that Mari was extremely cute.

Their food arrived shortly and the group started to pig out occasionally cracking a joke and laughing, but as time came closer they needed to start getting ready.

Adrien took out is card, "My treat." he started to try to get up but Mari didn't move.

"Adrien y-you don't need to do that."

He was about to retort but Alya beat him too it, "Mari it's not a big deal let him pay he has more than enough money to."

"I know but that doesn't mean he has to." She replied

"You're right Marinette, I don't have to, but I want to because you guys are the best friends I have." He ended up just climbing over her with repeated sorries.

At the event

Marinette was in the girls dressing room putting on the finishing touches to her makeup when Alya dressed as Lady Wifi opened the door.

"Hey your kitten is about to perform fyi." She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed smirking.

"I know and I'll be out soon. I promise I won't miss it." He tightened her hair ties and started walking towards her friend, "See all done."

They make their way to the performing area and find some standing room closer to the back, "Can you see?"

"Kind of. You?"

"Nah but as long as you can see we're good. Plus I've already seen it."

Mari gave her a confused look but the announcer caught her attention.

"And next we have half of the amazing duo! Give it up for Chat Noir!" the crowd cheered as the music started.

As he danced Mari couldn't help but smile. She loved seeing him dance he looked so happy and carefree. Then she heard the lyrics 'What would you do if I told you that I loved you' and her brain just went ...wait...what would I do...

Alya paid more attention to her friend then the cat on stage looking quite pleased with herself she thought Oh thank God she got the point.

When the song ended and he did his finally pose Mari felt herself blush and for a moment couldn't hear the roaring crowd.

When Chat left the stage he knew that it wouldn't be the best idea to go straight to Ladybug because he didn't know how she would react and also he didn't even know if she saw it. He thought he saw her in the back but with all the lights in his face it was hard to tell for sure.

He ran into Nino by the water fountain and he said, "You did a good job Nino that double backflip was so cool."

"Thanks dude, sorry I didn't get to see yours I think Ivan was in front of me. Oh, I know this is going to sound super vague, but thank Alya after your dance with LB."

"You are correct that is very vague, why do I need to thank her?"

"All will be explained young padawan." Nino left to find Alya.

They were about to go on stage, they were the final act and neither of them were nervous, well about the performance at least.

Chat was playing with his belt/ tail and felt more butterflies than usual around His Lady. It will be fine worst comes to worst she rejects you and you're still her friend it will be ok it will be ok it will-

"Chat!" Ladybug called his name and he jumped, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just got nervous is all." he shyly smiled.

"Really?" She was fairly shocked to say the least.

"Not so much about dancing more about-"

The announcer cut him off and shouted to the crowd, " Ladies and gentlemen now is the moment you've all been waiting for we have saved the best for last give it up for LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!"

They walked out on stage and got into their positions; the music started.

It started out as V-Pop and they danced as usual smiling and just having fun then when it got to the climax of the song their faces paled.

The song suddenly turned into First Light and without missing a beat they switched the dances. The crowd loved it because they never thought they would see Chat do ballet and to be fair Ladybug didn't either.

The most shocking part for them both was that the other knew the dance which only meant one thing.

Holy fuck it's ADRIEN!

Holy shit IT'S MARI!

The song was ending and he was about to dip her, however one thing lead to another and the last thing they did...was kiss. Everyone in the audience and those backstage watching screamed it joy some shouting "Finally!"

"About time!"

"What took them so long!"

But both Adrien and Mari didn't hear a thing. They were in their own world even after the kiss he was still holding her, then reality hit them and both turned into blushing messes as they hurried off stage.

Alya and Nino came rushing to find them and when they did, Mari and Adrien were sitting on the floor both becoming very shy and still extremely shocked.

"OMG Finally do you two have any idea what it was like to know that both of you were pinning after one another and NOT tell you?!" Alya was more like a fangirl than a close friend in this moment.

"Alya, babe, chill for a sec they are still freaking out." he turned to them, "Look I know you two have some things you need to talk about and I know you are still embarrassed about the kiss," the two got even redder, "but you two love each other and should be together."

Nino wrapped his arm around Alya and tried to leave, however she was still screaming and trying to run at them so he picked her up and carried her out of the room.

They were now alone.

And very awkward...

"So"

"So"

They said at the same time.

"You first." Mari said.

He took a deep breath, "Ok, uhh, did you see my solo?" He figuried to start with talking on a more comfortable subject.

"Yeah, it was really good...I um I-"

He just remembered what his dance was about.

"-ThANks A-alya and nino helped me uh-God now I'm the stuttering one." He lightly laughed

She giggled a bit; she was finally realizing that her best friend and crush were the same person, "Well makes sense to me."

"What?"

"That we're the same people, honestly I feel a bit stupid for not figuring it out." She smiled

"Yeah now that you mention it, you are the only one with a key to Madame's studio...yep we were oblivious..."

"Really...wait." Mari said suddenly remembering the conversation they had last night.

"What"

"Were you talking about me last night?"

Just when he thought the blush was subsiding it comes back with a vengeance.

He got very shy again and rubbed the back of his head,"Yeah...I was."

"So you f-fell for m-me? Twice?!"

"Can you blame me you're the most amazing person I've ever met in my life, you as Ladybug with your amazing confidence and you as Mari with your sweetness and...and, yeah I fell for you twice ,and I fell hard." His head was resting in his hand finding it much harder to look at her then normal.

"Cha-Adrien, You know I was talking about you too right?"

He whipped his head to face her, "Wait really?"

She giggled once again, "Yeah, of course I was how many people do you know that can spin like you?"

He laughed and put his hand on hers, "The same number of people that can jump above me in the air."

She leaned against him and they sat in silence for a bit, well longer than a bit a security guard had to kick them out...

Outside in front of the recital hall they were still holding hands.

"I love you." Adrien stated all most breathlessly.

She blushed and tried to cover her face, only in her dreams did he say that. But this was real and he was pulling her closer.

I love you too just say it back say it ba-

"I LOVE YOU T-"

He kissed her, he put his arms around her waist, and kissed her with their makeup smudged and sweaty.

It was perfect for them.


End file.
